


Not All Beer And Skittles

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Cappie in the real world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Beer And Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately post-series. For [](http://blueandbrady.livejournal.com/profile)[**blueandbrady**](http://blueandbrady.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011. Title from "The Forgetting of Wisdom" by The Lucksmiths.

Casey and Cappie have sex at every rest stop between Cyprus Rhodes and D.C. It’s a lot. They camp under the stars and eat cold baked beans. Casey enjoys the experience, this last hurrah, more than she ever thought possible.

Of course, when they get to D.C. there are thousands of well-qualified college graduates and no jobs.

Casey thought that Cappie’s chill-to-the-point-of-indifferent attitude would be something she’d spend her life fighting. Instead, it keeps her together. Sharing an apartment with four other people is no big deal to him, it’s still quieter than KT, or, for that matter ZBZ. He gets a job slinging drinks at a Starbucks and tells her to take her time. She’s the one going places in her career, he says, so she needs to find the exact right place for her.

Casey calls in every favor she has. She trades on her time in Washington before, on Cyprus Rhodes, on ZBZ, even name-drops Evan on one particularly horrible interview. She’s glad they didn’t call her back for that one.

*

“I see you dropped out of law school,” the guy interviewing Casey notes. He can’t be much older than she is, so he can take his condescension and shove it.

“I realized I don’t want to follow the law, I want to make it.” Casey replays what she just said and then panics. “I mean, I don’t want to _break_ laws, I just mean I want to help create better - not _better_ better - just, newer, no, more ...helpful. Representitive-”

The woman who is Casey’s prospective boss cuts her off. “We understand what you mean, Ms. Cartwright.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” The guy asks.

“Excuse me?”

“Is that why you quit school? For a _boy_?”

Casey blinks. She’d hoped she was finally done fighting the sorority girl stigma, but apparently not. “I do have a boyfriend, but I left law school for me.”

“How can we expect you to do good work if you have prince charming waiting for you at home?”

“Are you discriminating against me because I have a boyfriend?” Casey stands up. “Yes, I’m 23 years old and I have someone who’s willing to work 50 hours a week at a Starbucks so that I can find the perfect job for me. I’m in love. And what’s wrong with that? What’s the point of getting involved with politics if you don’t want to help make the best possible world for the people you care about?

“I could have stayed in law school and wasted everyone’s time, but I felt it was more important to get to work and start making a difference. I’m sorry if I’ve ended up wasting your time instead.”

She picks up her purse.

“That was quite an impassioned speech.” The interviewer sounds almost impressed.

“It certainly was,” the older woman agrees. “You’re hired, Ms. Cartwright.”

“Really?” Casey asks. “Thank you so much! I can’t tell you how much this means-”

“I think you already have. You start Monday at 9 a.m. Don’t be late.”

“No m’am!”

*

Casey flies into Cappie’s Starbucks during a lull. She’s run all the way there.

She’s sure she looks ridiculous, hair and purse streaming out behind her, but she had been too excited to walk.

Cappie sees her coming and hops over the counter to catch her up in his arms.

“I got it! I got it!” She pants.

Cappie kisses her hair.

“Never doubted you.”

Casey had a million doubts, she still does, but she finally believes in Cappie.


End file.
